theloudhousefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
"Road Trippin' Blues"
«Road Trippin 'Blues» - это песня, которую исполнила семья Лауд в эпизоде 3 сезона «Tripped!». Когда семья теряет Vanzilla после того, как она катится по эвакуатору, они решили сесть на автобус до отеля Weeping Willow Resort & Lodge, но Рита понимает, что деньги находятся в фургоне. Линн Сэр замечает, что в кафе для бурового раствора есть открытый конкурс микрофона, и победитель получает наличные деньги. Он достает свой колокольчик и решает создать семейную группу. Семья поет блюзовую песню со ссылкой на события поездки, которые произошли ранее. После песни они вознаграждаются много баксов. Визуальная последовательность Последовательность начинается, когда невидимый диктор объявляет семью Лауд, которую он неправильно назвал «Лодом». Лола исправляет его как «Лayд!» Диктор снова громко говорит ошибку фамилии. Блюзовая песня начинается. У каждого или нескольких членов семьи есть свой инструмент и вокалист. Линн-старший - солист, а Рита, Линкольн, Лени, Луан, Линн-младший и Лиза - солисты. Рита за роялем, Линкольн за ударными, Луна, Линн и Люси - гитаристы, а Лори, Лени, Луан, Лана, Лола и Лиза - резервный вокальный хор. Линн-старший поет о времени, когда семья отдыхает, и возникает много проблем, таких как сломанный кондиционер и пукающие чипсы Лори. Во время последнего стиха семья поет: «Из яичного салата пошла не так», строго глядя на Лени. После финального гитарного риффа Лили семья наносит удар «Yeeeeeeaaaah!» большая часть, в то время как публика бросает им деньги. Луна берет кучу денег и говорит, что у них есть «билет на поездку». Английская лирика Lynn Sr.: Wanted a family vacation Just to get outta town Had it all planned, packed up the van Ended up in a ditch somehow We've got the blues, baby Those road trippin' blues Backup chorus: Bad, bad news Family: These seats smell weird The baby is crying She's probably mad We left her behind Lynn Sr.: Road, road trippin' blues Backup chorus: La la la Lynn Sr.: A.C. broke in Vanzilla Lynn Jr.: The windows won't roll down Leni: The bean chips of doom Luan: They spread noxious fume Rita: Can't breathe (faints) Lincoln: I think Mom passed out Lynn Sr.: We've got the blues, baby Those road trippin' blues Backup chorus: Bad, bad news Family: The dog ran off The baby's still crying At least we didn't Forget her this time Lynn Sr.: Road, road trippin' blues Backup chorus: La la la Family: It was one big family throw-up From the egg salad gone wrong And that's how all of us wound up Broke on stage singing this song Lisa: Broke on stage singing this song Lynn Sr.: Road, road trippin' bluuuuuues Family: Yeeeeeeaaaah! Выполняется * Джессика Дичико (Линн) * Коллин Дин (Линкольн) * Лара Джилл Миллер (Лиза) * Лилиана Муми (Лени) * Кристина Пучелли (Луан) * Брайан Степанек (Lynn Sr.) * Джилл Тэлли (Рита) * Серый Гриффин, Ника Фаттерман, Кэтрин Табер (не солисты) Инструменты и вокалисты * Линкольн (барабанщик / резервный солист) * Лори (резервный хорус) * Лени (резервный солист / резервный хорус) * Луна (1-я гитара) * Луан (резервный солист / резервный хор) * Линн (1-я резервная гитара / резервный солист) * Люси (вторая резервная гитара) * Лана (резервный хорус) * Лола (резервный хор) * Лиза (резервный солист / резервный хор) * Лилия (колокольчика / 2-я гитара) * Рита (фортепиано) * Линн-старший (ведущий солист) пустяки * Это третья песня, которую поет вся семья Лауд. * Лили единственная Лаудова, у которой в песне два разных инструмента. * Лори, Луна, Люси, Лана, Лола и Лили - единственные Лауды, у которых нет никаких сольных линий в песне. * Луна - единственный Лауд, которого не видели, глядя на Лени с семьей, когда они поют «Из яичного салата пошло не так». * Лиза не улыбается во время всей песни, за исключением большого финиша. * Эта песня была названа на голландском, французском, немецком, греческом, иврите, итальянском, малайском, норвежском, португальском, русском, испанском и шведском языках. * Название песни на иврите - «בלוז לטיול» (Bluz latiol), что буквально означает «Блюз для поездки». Категория:Песни